A Weekend to Remember
by briloveMorgan1
Summary: This is my first ever fanfic. Please review it would be very helpful. Emily and Derek stay behind after a case and get snowed in a hotel. They start learning more about each other. Will they still be just friends by the time they get back to Quantico?
1. Chapter 1

A Week to Remember.

By: Brianna Gibson 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CM characters. 

"Okay everyone," Aaron Hotcher said to his BAU team "Good job as always on the case, and we will heading back to Quantico in an hour so get ready guys.

The team that consists of Dr. Reid, J.J, Rossi, Emily Prentiss, Derek Morgan, and Aaron "Hotch" Hotcher started packing up there papers from their work area in the police precinct where they had been stationed for a week. The team had just finished up a kidnapping case and all were excited to go home.

Just as they were about to walk out of the door of the precinct they heard a voice.

"SSA Hotcher I'm glad I caught you and your team before you guys left," said Sheriff Douglas OC.

"What do you need," Rossi replied.

"Well our guys don't know how to handle a like this. Also, we are under maned. I mean like I told you guys a couple of days ago this is a small town and this is the first major crime we they had in almost 20 years. I was wondering if maybe two of you agents could stay and help us out"

"Well, we will have to talk it over, will you give us a minute," Hotch said turning to his team.

"Of course," the sheriff said as he turned and walked to his desk.

"Well, who wants to stay and help out."

" I can't Hotch I have Henry to look after," said J.J.

"I know I have to look after Jack."

"Hotch you know I would if I could but I need to be heading back for my book signing," Rossi said.

"What about you Reid?"

"I have to at a one of the local high schools in D.C tomorrow," Reid replied very fast.

"I can stay Hotch," Emily said.

"Thanks, Prentiss," Hotch replied, "what about you Morgan?"

"Sure I don't mind helping out a bit," Morgan replied as he leaned on a desk.

"Okay, I will go let Sheriff Douglas know what is going on," Hotch said walking to the sheriff's office.

The rest of the team stood around and made small talk until Hotch and the sheriff came over.

"I want to thank you SSA Prentiss and SSA Morgan for helping us out and we will get you two a place to stay and we will also fly you home," Sheriff Douglas said excitedly shaking their hands.

"No problem," Morgan said.

"Well you guy we need to be going. Be safe you two and we will see you in few days," J.J said hugging both of them.

"See you guys in few days," Prentiss said to her as they walked out of door.

"Keep me posted,"Hotch turned around and said to them.

"Of course," Morgan said.

"Well, guess it is just me and you Morgan," Prentiss said bumping Morgan getting a little laugh out of him.

"Yeah, I am stuck with you," he gained a laugh out of her as well,"lets get to work."


	2. Chapter 2

After spending close to 4 hours at the precinct helping the police officers with some paperwork. Emily and Derek headed to the hotel where the sheriff their rooms were. It was snowing lightly and cold. The hotel was old timey with a modern twist, and very comfortable filling.

They walked up to the front desk where a middle aged brown haired lady sat flipping through a magazine. When she looked up and saw them she put her magazine away looked at them and smiled.

"How can I help you two tonight."

"We have reservations two rooms one for Prentiss and one for Morgan thank you," Emily said taking off her gloves.

"Okay let me check," hitting the keys on her computer, "okay I see them let me get your keys...huh that's weird. It's saying someone has already checked into the Prentiss room. Don't worry I will check again, but huh its still saying the same thing."

"Well is there a mix-up or something because we just got here."

"I just came to the front a hour ago but let me check one thing...that's what happened. We have a new young worker that like to 'help' her friends in rooms and it look like she gave your room away. I will definitely be have a word with her tomorrow."

"Okay well can I get another room."

"That's the problem 2 of our 3 floor we under construction and all of our available rooms are full the only one left is Mr. Morgan's room and it has 2 beds."

"Okay well if it's okay with you Derek."

"Yeah, I don't have a problem sharing a room with you. We'll take ma'am can we get a key."

"I'm so tired," Prentiss said as she fell onto the first bed in the hotel room.

"I know," Derek said as he sat on the other bed and took off his boots and turned on the TV set, "I'm just ready to get back to Quantico."

"Amen."

As Derek flipped though the channels on the TV he stopped on a football game that was close to the end of its 3rd quarter. Emily moved to the foot of the bed so is she could watch the game too. When the game ended the local news came on it talked about the normal local stuff. When the weather came on.

"Turn it up," Emily said.

Derek turn the volume up hear the weather man.

"_Well tomorrow we will have more snow, but later tomorrow evening a snow storm will be moving in. So get your coats and snow boots ready," the weather man said with smile._

"A snow storm well that sucks," Emily said rolling to look at Derek.

"Yeah but he said it won't be here until tomorrow evening we will be gone by then," Derek said with his charming smile.

"True well I am going to get some sleep."

"Goodnight Em."

"Night Derek."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning Derek wakes up and looks over at Emily who is getting dresses.

"Morning," Derek says still half sleep.

"Morning I was going down stairs to get some breakfast you want to come," Emily replied combing her hair.

"Yeah just let me take a shower and we can go."

30 minutes later they were getting off of the elevator on the 1st floor. They walked down the short hallway to the dining area. They sat and ate waffles, egg, bacon, and fruit. They also downed several cups of coffee while talking. After about 2 hours they decided to go back to the room and start packing. As they passed the glass front doors on the way to the elevators Emily stopped dead in her tracks.

"What the...," Emily said staring out the doors.

"What up," Derek turned around and walked to Emily.

Derek looked out of the doors and saw actually what did. The snow storm had come early it was happening right now. It was a mixture of snow , rain, and wind outside. They both just looked at it for about 5 minutes then turned and looked at each other.

"I thought the storm wasn't supposed to hit until this evening," Derek said still looking out of the window,"how are we going to get home."

"Is the big, bad Derek Morgan scared," Emily said laughing at Derek, "we'll get home as soon as storm clears up you big baby."

"Hey, I'm not scared, but you're right we should go pack and wait for the storm to stop."

They went you to their room and packed their stuff up. After about 4 hours later Emily looked out of the window and saw that the storm had subsided. Instead of the heavy snow and rain there was again light snow. Thinking final they could get on a plane back to Quantico they both got their bags and headed downstairs.

When they get to the 1st they headed to the front desk to check-out. When they to the Derek was typing the airport name into his phone to find the fastest route.

"Excuse me," Emily said to the same lady that had checked them in last night reading a different magazine, "we would like to check out."

The looked at them with a confused look on her face.

"Hey, Em its says the quickest way to get to the airport is the highway and it will only take about 30 minutes, Derek still looking at his phone"

"Great."

"You guys can go sweetie," the lady said smiling like she was try it hide bad news, "the storm knocked trees down and the roads are to icy to drive. Plus all planes have been grounded and the weather man said there is around coming later today and it could be worst. It's just to danger for you to go out. I'm sorry, but you guy can stay here until the weather is more forgiving for no extra cost okay."

Emily and Derek looked at each other then out of the big glass doors. They finally realized it would be awhile until they got back home.

ument here...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Well this is just great," Emily said walking into their room throwing her bags next to her bed, "we are stuck here."

Emily crashed on the bed putting her head in the pillow like a pouting teenager. Derek laughed at Emily as he walked over and sat down on his bed staring at her.

"Em calm down," Derek said noticing that Emily looked cute when she was pouting, "and you called me a baby."

"I know I'm just really ready to get home," Emily said looking into Derek's eyes noticing that they were a beautiful shade of brown.

"Why are in such a hurry to get back?", Derek hoping that she didn't have a date waiting back home.

"Just want miss my apartment and Sergio."

Derek and Emily looked at each other in silence for awhile. Emily started to think and Derek and herself how many times they were paired together and how they were best friends. She pondered in her mind just about everyday what would happen if they became a couple, and every thought she had was amazing. She wished that the dreams in her head would one day come true ,but she afraid of messing up their friendship. She also wasn't to sure how Derek would feel about a relationship with her.

"So, don't have a honey waiting for you?," Emily asked looking at Derek wanting him to no.

"No just want to hangout around my house," Derek said trying to take his eyes off of Emily, "I guess this could be like a vacation, and at least I get to spend it with my best friend."

Derek looked at Emily who was smile at the statement he made. He suddenly got lost in her smile. Thinking about how her smile could him out of the deepest depressions. He had finally admitted to himself months ago that he had deep feelings for Emily. He meant what he said about being happy that he was with her. He was hoping that the courage finally tell Emily that he was in love with her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A few hours later Emily woke from her nap. She woke to see Derek listening to his headphones. She get up and walked over to sit next Derek. She tapped him on the shoulder getting his attention.

"Are you having fun," Emily asked making Derek laugh a little.

"Not really I was waiting for you to wake up so we could talk."

"Can we talk while we eat, because I'm starving."

"Sure."

The two went down to the dining room where they were starting to serve diner. They seat at their table looking at their menus deciding what to eat. They gave their orders to the waiter who came back with their drinks.

"So Derek can I ask to something?"

"Sure."

"Have you ever thought about settling down?"

"Yes, I'm just looking for the right women."

"So, what makes the right women for you."

"Someone of smart, beautiful, and funny."

"Oh," Emily said laughing thinking to herself that she fit Derek's description perfect and wondering why he hadn't made a move on her.

The waiter returned with their meals. They started to eat in quiet, but Derek broke the silence.

"What about you do you want to settle down one day?"

"Yes, I just have to find someone that can live up to the high standard that Sergio set."

"Your cat," Derek said laughing hard.

"Yes."

The rest of their diner they sat talking about their childhood, bed relationships, and etc. While they were they looked up and saw a familiar face. The lady that work at the front desk was talk to the waiter when she looked over and saw them.

"Hey you two, how has everything been," she said smiling at them.

"Yes everything has been great I'm sorry I don't know your name."

"Oh my name is Elizabeth Dennis. What are you and your husband's names?"

Emily and Derek looked at each other they both had thought about it, but this was the first time someone mentioned it.

"We're not married, but my name is Emily and this is Derek."

"Oh well you guy could have fooled me. You look like newlyweds," she said walk off to her desk.

"Wow that was weird," Derek said giving a nervous laugh.

"Derek can I ask you one more thing?"

"Yes, what's up?"

"Have you ever thought about it? I mean you and me as a couple?"

"To be honest I have thought about it. I've thought about it a lot."

"Really, I have too. You are one of my best friends and a future with you is not hard to see."

"I feel the same way Emily. Everytime I think about a wife and children it's always will you or Halle Berry."

Emily laughed at his comment, but she felt relieved and happy that Derek shared the same feels she did. She looked into his eyes and felt happier than she had in a long time.

Derek felt like there was one more thing he had to do before they left the table. He leaned across the table and gave her long deep kiss. After the kiss Derek felt like Superman with his Lois Lane.

Derek and Emily got up from the table and walked hand in hand toward the elevator. As they were walking they heard Elizabeth's voice calling them.

"Hey you two the roads will be cleared by tomorrow morning. So you guys come head home."

"Thank you for everything," Derek said.

That night Derek slept in the same bed for the first time, and the next morning they left for Quanticoa couple.

**THE END.**


End file.
